


Spider Man: En casa (secuela no oficial a Far From Home)

by JRocky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One Compliant, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Three Compliant, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Sequel, Unofficial Sequel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRocky/pseuds/JRocky
Summary: ¡La identidad secreta de Spider Man ha sido revelada, y ahora Peter debe vivir con las consecuencias!Una nueva vigilante, llamada Ghost Spider (Spider Gwen), llega al vecindario y hace enojar a las personas equivocadas, personas muy malvadas y muy poderosas.Pete y sus seres queridos quedan atrapados en el fuego cruzado, pero Ned tiene un arriesgado plan para arreglar el problema... ¿Qué podría salir mal en una ciudad llena de supervillanos?





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stan Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stan+Lee).

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL OCÉANO PACÍFICO...

Mil nombres diferentes, arrebatados. Mil individuos, arrancados cruelmente de su hogar.

Aquí, las personas son solo cargamento. 

Sus recuerdos, sus vidas, todo se vuelve irrelevante conforme el barco avanza. Su destino: América. Lo que alguna vez fue el nuevo mundo, una fangosa tierra de oportunidades, teñida desde sus inicios en escarlata.

Se escucha el leve murmullo de las olas. En la oscuridad, nadie se atreve a romper el silencio.

Los prisioneros están sentados en el piso, apretujados entre las paredes de metal. El contenedor gigante es su mundo. 

La única salida es vigilada por un imponente guardia vestido de negro, usando una máscara Oni. Sus ojos son blancos como los de un ciego, y sin embargo, miran con escrutinio el lugar, de arriba a a abajo, sin descanso.

Es una pesada calma, una densa quietud.

Afuera, al aire libre del mar abierto, un hombre blanco habla por teléfono. Sus facciones dejan entrever una cierta malicia. Se trata de Phil Urich, la mano derecha de Norman Osborn.

Su mano está llena de anillos, y en ella sostiene un voluminoso teléfono satelital junto a su oído.

—Dile a Mr. O que el que el cargamento llegará a tiempo. No escatimen en seguridad. Sí, quiero al equipo táctico si es posible. Y traigan a Shocker y Darter. Éste cargamento es sumamente importante, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo…

Mientras Phil continúa hablando, el barco se adentra más y más en alta mar, convirtiéndose en apenas un punto. Eventualmente, se aleja tanto que parece perderse detrás del horizonte, continuando su travesía de regreso a casa...


	2. Un día en la vida de Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es un día normal en Nueva York. Pero en Midtown High, Peter Parker ahora es el centro de atención, aunque no de una buena manera...

Ya son las seis de la mañana en Queens, Nueva York. 

A esta hora, como todos los días, un violento ruido sacude el cuarto de Peter Parker. Se trata de nada menos que su despertador a máximo volumen. El celular hace un sonido metálico:

"¡¡¡¡riiiiiiiing!!!!"

Sin embargo, tal escándalo no es suficiente. 

Como todas las mañanas, Peter aprieta mecánicamente el botón de snooze, posponiendo diez minutos su inevitable despertar.

Puede que ahora mismo no lo parezca, pero Pete es un brillante joven de 16 años, o como a él le gusta decirlo: un hombre de casi 17. Por azares del destino, este chico también resulta ser Spider Man cuando nadie está mirando. 

Sin embargo, a estas horas de la madrugada eso no importa. En la semioscuridad antes del alba, es solo es un adolescente más luchando contra las sábanas.

La puerta del cuarto se abre ligeramente y una rendija de luz pega en su rostro.

—El sol brilla, Pete. Levántate o llegarás tarde otra vez— comenta su tía, May, desde la puerta, todavía con su pijama puesta y un bostezo escapando junto a su voz.

Peter se limita a cubrir su cabeza con una almohada.

—Levántate, Sloth Man— reitera ella, encendiendo la luz del cuarto. Peter responde con un ininteligible sonido en señal de entendimiento.

Pasa más o menos media hora, y Peter ya se ha levantado de la cama, se ha puesto su ropa, ha comido un desayuno rápido y se ha peinado, todo en piloto automático con los ojos entrecerrados.

Finalmente, con mochila en mano, se dirige hacia la salida a paso veloz. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, apenas y abre la puerta y se encuentra de cara con un tumulto de reporteros esperándolo. 

En cuanto ellos lo ven, se desata una avalancha de preguntas, de flashes de cámara y de empujones. El pasillo para llegar a las escaleras está tan atascado que resulta imposible pasar.

Peter, entrando en pánico, cierra la puerta en sus narices.

—Por dios, ¿Siguen ahí los reporteros?— exclama la Tía May con un cepillo de dientes en la boca.

—Sí, ¡llevan ahí toda la noche!— responde Peter, frustrado.

—Por dios... Vaya que son insistentes. Además, eso debe violar todos los protocolos de seguridad contra incendios, ¡estoy segura!

—Sí, y necesito llegar a la escuela en media hora o la señora Warren me va a... — Peter guarda silencio a mitad de la frase, como si una idea hubiera llegado súbitamente a su cerebro.

Su tía lo mira, confundida.

—¿Dijiste... incendios?

Momentos más tarde, un gancho con un encendedor atado a un extremo se asoma por una rendija sobre la puerta. 

El improvisado aparato se extiende torpemente sobre las cabezas de los reporteros, hasta colocarse justo debajo del detector de humo. Luego un pequeño chispazo y la alarma empieza a sonar, soltando agua sobre el pasillo y sobre todas las almas ahí amontonadas.

***

Siete de la mañana. Una hora bastante movida en Nueva York. Las calles siempre se atiborran de automóviles y el metro se llena a reventar.

En Manhattan, el tráfico se vuelve simplemente imposible. Y atrapado en él, se encuentra el vehículo del peculiar periodista Jonah Jameson, editor del diario en línea El Clarín. Su cabello se ha caído gracias al constante estrés de su trabajo, y el poco que le queda es gris y ceniciento. Su aliento huele a cigarro y sus dientes se han vuelto levemente verdosos. En su frente se ven las marcas de alguien que ha fruncido el ceño la mayoría de su vida. Definitivamente su temperamento es menos que amigable.

Jonah resopla y refunfuña contra el trafico, tratando de avanzar en vano. Incluso por momentos grita a quienes, bajo su juicio, no están conduciendo apropiadamente.

Parece que tarda una eternidad, pero finalmente llega a su trabajo.

En cuanto entra por la puerta, un empleado le ofrece su café habitual. Él lo acepta sin siquiera voltear a verlo, mientras camina apresuradamente por el pasillo, pasando como un rayo entre los cubículos de los periodistas.

Finalmente, Jonah se sienta en un escritorio colocado frente a unas cámaras y reflectores, listo para narrar la editorial matutina de "elclarin.net".

El staff corre a sus posiciones, y J.J. se limita a aclarar la garganta y poner el café fuera de cuadro. Todos se acoplan a su tempo incluso sin que dé instrucciones, pues si el Clarín fuera una orquesta, Jonah Jameson vendría siendo el director más malhumorado que existe.

Se escucha una voz resonando en el set.

"al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2..."

La transmisión comienza.

J.J. mira directamente a la cámara, respira por unos instantes y finalmente comienza a hablar en un tono solemne.

—"Vivimos tiempos oscuros. 

Desde la muerte de Tony Stark, un gran vacío de poder se ha cernido sobre el planeta. Y no solo Tony se ha ido.

Steve Rogers, Capitán América, será recordado como un leal y valiente soldado que daría lo que fuera por proteger a su gente, no solo de América, sino del mundo.

Y ahora, a la lista de héroes caídos podemos sumar al bondadoso viajero interdimensional Quentin Beck, alias Misterio. Un poderoso héroe que tenía el potencial de llenar los zapatos del difunto Tony Stark.

Nosotros, los que quedamos, honraremos su sacrificio por siempre.

El grupo de superhumanos conocido como "Los Vengadores" se ha desintegrado, pero las amenazas a las que se enfrentaban continúan atentando contra el funcionamiento de la sociedad y la vida del planeta.

Una de estas amenazas es el autoproclamado "Heredero de Iron Man", Spider Man, cuyo nombre real, ahora sabemos, es Peter Benjamin Parker.

De verdad son tiempos oscuros, amigos. Tiempos oscuros.

Yo les pregunto a los miembros de mi querida audiencia: ¿Por qué confiaríamos en alguien que nos ocultó por tanto tiempo la verdad de su identidad?"

Hay un momento de silencio.

J.J. se detiene en lo que parece ser una pausa dramática, pero en realidad se trata de un momento de calentamiento, en el que su vasos sanguíneos se dilatan, la sangre se calienta y corre al cerebro, su corazón late más rápido. Su ira, como vapor de una vaporera, aumenta en presión más y más hasta que finalmente estalla.

—"¡Esto es totalmente inaceptable! ¡Spider Man es un criminal y como un criminal ha sido expuesto! ¡Spider Man es una amenaza! ¡Peter Parker es una amenaza! ¡Si por mi fuera...!"

***

La imagen de Jonah Jameson se congela en la pantalla cuando Flash Thompson presiona el botón de pausa en su teléfono. Desde el celular, J.J. se ve considerablemente menos intimidante, con su enrojecido rostro reducido a unos cuantos centímetros de ancho.

Cae un gélido silencio, interrumpido solo por el barullo de los pasillos de Midtown High.

Tres chicos miran incómodamente a Flash, como si esperaran que comenzara a hablar, pero en realidad estuvieran deseando lo contrario. Betty Brant se encuentra entre esos tres chicos, y le ruega con la mirada a Flash que no haga el ridículo. 

Flash hace caso omiso.

—Chicos, esto no tiene ningún sentido. Si se detienen a analizarlo, verán que Peter Parker no puede ser Spider Man. Para empezar, Peter es pobre, ¿de donde sacaría dinero para sus trajes? He visto sus gadgets y sé que no son baratos. Además, el que luchó junto a Misterio fue Mono Nocturno, no Spider Man. Mono Nocturno es la verdadera amenaza...

Flash continúa soltando una verborrea conspiranoica, con la facilidad de un presentador de programa de misterios. Sus compañeros intercambian miradas entre ellos, buscando la menor oportunidad para escapar de la desesperante conversación.

De pronto, Betty ve pasar a MJ y aprovecha la oportunidad sin dudarlo.

—¡Hey, MJ! ¡Espérame!— grita con mayor exasperación de la que le habría gustado, mientras se aleja de Flash a paso apresurado.

MJ aligera el paso y permite a Betty alcanzarla.

—Muchas gracias— dice Betty, suspirando de alivio.

—Te veías desesperada— responde ella.

—Sí. Flash se volvió loco desde que salió esa noticia. Se la pasa hablando sobre Spider Man y Peter y el Mono...

—Bueno, en realidad toda la escuela habla de eso. Sus pequeños cerebros son fácilmente manipulados por los medios de comunicación lavándoles el cerebro— comenta MJ.

—¿Entonces no crees que pueda ser Peter?— inquiere Betty.

MJ niega nerviosamente con la cabeza, tratando de aparentar indiferencia. Esto solamente parece aumentar la confusión de Betty, pero justo cuando se dispone a indagar, ambas se topan de frente con Ned, quien viene caminando en la dirección opuesta. Él también parece preocupado.

—Betty, MJ, hola. ¿Han visto a Peter?- pregunta. Ambas hacen un gesto de negación en respuesta. 

Ned, al ver esto, maldice en un idioma que probablemente solo exista en un juego de rol.

—Vaya, todos están desesperados esta mañana— comenta MJ.

—¡No lo entiendes! Si nos toca ser el primer equipo en exponer y él llega tarde estamos perdidos. ¡En época de evaluación la señora Warren se convierte una carnicera!— exclama Ned.

—No te preocupes. Glory y yo nos ofreceremos como voluntarias para pasar primero— responde Betty.

—¿En serio? Oh, gracias. Me salvaste la vida— exclama Ned, aliviado.

—No es nada, siempre nos ha gustado ser el primer equipo— responde Betty con modestia exagerada. 

Los tres caminan hacia el salón de clases, mientras MJ comenta que ella no tiene que preocuparse de ese tipo de cosas porque expondrá sola, y aclarando que se ofrecerá de voluntaria después de Betty si Peter sigue sin llegar.

Así, dejan atrás a Flash Thompson, que continúa monologando acerca de cómo todo es un complot para que Wakanda entregue todo su vibranio a los rusos, soltando su torrente de palabras sobre el último compañero que no ha logrado escapar de la conversación.

***

Siete y media. Hora en la que todas las clases ya han comenzado y los pasillos de la escuela se han vaciado. Y en esta ocasión, también resulta ser la hora en la que Peter Parker llega a la escuela.

Tras un breve vistazo para asegurarse de que no hay moros en la costa, Peter corre hacia su casillero. En cuanto llega a éste, se percata de que su puerta metálica ha sido rayada con tinta indeleble.

"Spider-Fraude", dice claramente con letras deformes.

Peter, tratando de no darle importancia, suspira y quita el candado a toda velocidad. Luego saca sus cosas en un movimiento rápido y corre a clase.

La puerta del salón está cerrada, y por la pequeña ventanilla se puede ver la luz del proyector.

Peter, poniendo a prueba sus habilidades de sigilo, intenta abrir la puerta lentamente. Según él no emite ruido alguno, o al menos, ninguno que sonara por encima de la voz de MJ exponiendo sobre la vida de Nikola Tesla. Sin embargo, desde el instante en el que atraviesa el umbral, puede sentir la penetrante mirada de la señora Warren.

De pronto, la mente de Peter se ve invadida por el irracional impulso de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo. Sin embargo, cual Trepamuros columpiándose a la batalla, decide entrar y caminar directo hacia su pupitre, evitando contacto visual en todo momento.

Ned, desde el asiento de al lado, susurra en tono de reproche.

—¿Donde estabas?

—Lo siento mucho. Había una horda de reporteros amontonados contra la puerta de mi casa. Tuve que activar la alarma de incendios para poder salir...

De pronto ambos sienten los fríos ojos de Mónica Warren clavados sobre ellos, y como si un gélido hechizo los paralizara, guardan total silencio y miran hacia el frente de inmediato.

Aún no lo saben, pero ellos serán los siguientes en pasar...

***

Diez de la mañana. La campana ha sonado y las clases se han suspendido temporalmente. Como de costumbre, la mayoría de los estudiantes se han reunido en el comedor y se encuentran disfrutando la no muy apetitosa comida de la cafetería.

Al fondo, debajo de la única lámpara defectuosa en la sala, se encuentran sentados Peter y MJ.

Juntos, intentan tomar su almuerzo mientras ignoran la ocasional mirada hostil dirigida vagamente hacia ellos.

Silencio.

Hay un área de tres metros alrededor de ellos en los que ningún alma parece dignarse a entrar. Las mesas adyacentes están vacías.

Peter intenta refugiar su atención en su sandwich. Enfrasca su mirada en la corteza con marcas de tostadora. El olor del pan de Delmar Deli-Store es confortablemente familiar, pero por algún motivo hoy no es suficiente.

MJ mira a Peter. A ella tampoco le agrada la situación. Al igual que él, siempre había vivido bajo el radar, pasando desapercibida. La gente nunca la había evadido a propósito, era un tipo diferente de soledad. 

Antes era como ser un fantasma invisible, y recientemente se había vuelto más como ser un espectro deforme.

Sin embargo, MJ se recuerda a si misma que no le importa lo que los demás piensen, o al menos así debería sentirse. Nunca le había dado importancia, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente?

—El otro día leí algo muy interesante— le comenta súbitamente a Pete, interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Qué?— pregunta él, todavía medio perdido en su abstracción propia.

—Era sobre una caricatura perdida de Mickey Mouse. La hallaron unos ejecutivos de Disney en su trabajo. Se supone que era tan perturbadora que llamaron al guardia de seguridad para que terminara de verla por ellos. El guardia lo hizo, pero cuando terminó de verla, se volvió completamente loco y no pudo contar lo que vio...

A Peter le toma un segundo comprender de qué le están hablando. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo hace, inquiere lleno de intriga.

—Oh... ¿En serio? Y... ¿que pasó con la caricatura?

—Se supone que está guardada en los archivos de Disney, acumulando polvo. Pero alguien intentó recrear el video y esa versión está en internet— responde MJ.

—Cool. ¿Sabes? Siempre me pareció que ese ratón se veía un poco perverso— comenta Peter, dandole la primera mordida a su sandwich.

—De hecho hay muchas historias como esa. ¿Has oído de "La Isla del Tesoro" en Baker's bay?

Peter niega con la cabeza.

—Era un proyecto para Disneyland, pero fue abandonado abruptamente cuando...

En eso unas risas a sus espaldas interrumpen la conversación. Brad y sus amigos parecen estar reunidos alrededor del celular de alguien, riéndose mientras miran de reojo a Pete.

De pronto, el teléfono de Parker recibe un mensaje. Es una imagen diseñada para burlarse de él.

Se trata de un sujeto vestido de Spider Man para una fiesta infantil, probablemente en México, que falló en hacer una pirueta y terminó en el suelo. El rostro de Peter había sido recortado con photoshop y colocado encima de la fotografía original.

—¡Hey, Parker! ¿Podrías ir a la fiesta de mi hermana menor? Te pagaría extra por mostrar ese truco- grita Brad.

—¡Oh, Brad! ¡Eres tan valiente!— comenta la chica sentada a su lado mientras se sujeta a su hombro.

Peter contiene sus ganas de responder y se voltea hacia MJ.

—¿Quieres terminar de comer en el salón?— le pregunta.

Ella asiente.

***

Ned está sentado en su pupitre, dibujando apresuradamente en su cuaderno. Utiliza unos gastados marcadores rojos, negros y amarillos, tomados en secreto de la oficina de su padre.

No es el dibujante más hábil, pero hoy llegó inspirado. Simplemente despertó con una idea que le llegó en su sueño, aunque él no admitiría que se parecía mucho a un fanfic onírico.

En eso dos personas entran al salón y, como alma que lleva al diablo, Ned cierra su libreta de golpe. 

Peter y MJ lo miran, desconcertados.

—Bien, eso no se ve sospechoso en lo absoluto— comenta MJ con su agudo sarcasmo característico.

Ned, en vez de responder, echa una furtiva mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que no hay nadie más en el cuarto. Luego, con un gesto le pide a Peter que cierre la puerta.

Tras un breve titubeo, Peter la cierra.

Ahora, Ned les pide a los dos que se acerquen al pupitre. Ambos lo hacen sin cuestionarlo.

Una vez que están lo suficientemente cerca, Ned comienza a hablar.

—Bien, estamos viviendo una crisis. Peter está en la mira de la prensa y la gente, y su identidad secreta está comprometida. Eso pone en riesgo el funcionamiento completo del Equipo Arácnido...

—¿El "Equipo Arácnido"?— interrumpe Peter, que al parecer escucha el término por primera vez.

—Oh, así es como nos llamo en mi mente. Antes éramos el Dúo Arácnido, pero desde que MJ se nos unió, ya no podemos usar ese nombre, y "El Trío Arácnido" se presta a malentendidos ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Lo que quería decir es que tengo un plan

Ned coloca su mano sobre su cuaderno y abre la tapa lentamente.

—Les presento... ¡la armadura Iron Spider, Mark II !

Peter y MJ miran el dibujo sin decir una palabra. El traje tiene un diseño diferente a los anteriores. Esta vez, está coloreado únicamente con rojo y dorado, sin telarañas negras o zonas azules. De su espalda se despliegan cuatro brazos mecánicos con pequeñas cámaras de video en los extremos.

—Okey... ¿exactamente como resolverá esto nuestros problemas?— pregunta Peter.

Ned había estado esperando esa pregunta, así que reacciona emocionado.

—Iron Man era Tony Stark, y él no tenía poderes; todo lo hacía la armadura, ¿no lo ven?. Ésta armadura le permitiría a un humano normal columpiarse sin dislocarse los hombros, y con unos guantes magnéticos podemos imitar tu pegajosidad en algunas superficies. Y también con esas cámaras en los brazos mecánicos podemos tener vista de 360 grados, con un algoritmo que responda automáticamente a los peligros, simulando así tu "punzada Peter"...

—¡Woah, woah!, ¿estás sugiriendo que les fabrique a ustedes un traje de Spider Man?— exclama Peter.

—No gracias. Yo no vuelvo a columpiarme de una telaraña— comenta MJ.

—¡Pero es el plan perfecto para sacarte a la prensa de encima! No necesitamos pelear contra supervillanos ni nada de eso, solo necesitamos usarlo unos minutos mientras tú estás en otro lado. Nos ponemos el traje, atrapamos a algún ladrón común, la gente ve que no eres Spider Man, ¡y listo!

Peter contempla la opción. Suena tentadora, pero al mismo tiempo parece arriesgada. Él más que nadie sabe que las cosas se pueden poner impredecibles cuando sale a patrullar como Spider Man, y sin embargo, nueve de cada diez veces no hay nada interesante que hacer más que columpiarse por ahí.

Finalmente suspira y da una respuesta.

—Es peligroso, pero.... lo pensaré, Ned


End file.
